Saint Boyard
by Patty24Wang
Summary: Et si les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna devaient participer à l'émission de France 2 : Fort Boyard ? Que se passerait-il ? Un petit délire pour amuser la galerie, bonne lecture P.S : Il s'agit là des chevaliers d'or les plus connus, pas ceux de the Lost Canvas, Omega ou Next Dimension. Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et Fort Boyard ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Les Jarres

J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ça se passerait si les Chevaliers d'or d'Athéna devaient participer à l'émission Fort Boyard, donc voici pour vous !

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette émission, heureusement qu'il y en avait quelques-unes sur Youtube, j'ai pu me replonger dans le bain (Je me suis sentie comme les mecs d'Allo Ciné qui voulaient noter les faux raccords dans les films...) et j'ai également fait un tour du côté du site officiel de Fort Boyard pour tirer les épreuves les plus intéressantes (Oui, même les plus vieilles comme par exemple le Grenier à Grains, en 1999), et bien sûr, pour les besoins de la fic, il y aura 12 participants, naturellement ! ^^

Cette histoire sera écrite de façon à ce que vous ayez l'impression de regarder l'émission sur France 2, du moins, autant que possible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et Fort Boyard ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _"Une nouvelle partie est sur le point de commencer... Nous sommes prêts... Prêts à les affronter. Ceux qui veulent nous voler vont se retrouver piégés... Il y a des créatures qu'on ne peut contrôler. Si vous pensiez que nous n'étions qu'une légende, vous allez vite comprendre... Quiconque voudra s'emparer de mon trésor devra affronter les gardiens du Fort. Un nouveau chapitre va s'écrire avec eux. Alors... Ouvrez grand les yeux et entrez dans mon jeu, héhéhé..."_

Le Père Fouras a parlé.

Tatatatatatatatata (= C'est le générique de début, au cas où t'aurais pas compris...)

« Bonsoir et soyez les bienvenus à Fort Boyard, dit Olivier Minne, le présentateur, en s'adressant à la caméra. Fort Boyard, vous le savez, c'est le jeu diabolique du Père Fouras. Jeu dans lequel on retrouve aussi des personnages étranges comme le chef Willy, Lady et mister Boo, ou encore Blanche et sa soeur Noire, elle est très susceptible, évitez de la contrarier ! Et donc, des personnages prêts à affronter nos candidats ! Nos candidats assez spéciaux, on va dire... Et ceux-ci s'approchent du Fort maintenant. »

La caméra montre un petit bateau avec à bord 2 jeunes hommes tous en train de chanter "La chanson des chevaliers" de Bernard Minet.

« La quête du trésor commence ce soir avec les 12 Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna ! Annonça le présentateur tandis que les chevaliers étaient présentés un à un. Dans l'ordre : Mû du Bélier, Aldébaran du Taureau, Saga des Gémeaux-

\- Allez, c'est parti, go go go go go ! Dit Saga à la caméra alors que son nom apparaissait à côté de lui.

\- Deathmask du Cancer, poursuivit la voix off d'Oliver. Aiolia du Lion-

\- Prépare-toi, Père Fouras ! Rugit ce dernier.

\- Shaka de la Vierge, Dokho de la Balance, Milo du Scorpion.

\- J'espère que votre trésor est bien protégé !

\- Aiolos du Sagittaire, Shura du Capricorne, Camus du Verseau et Aphrodite des Poissons, acheva Olivier tandis que le dernier chevalier jetait une rose sur la caméra. Ensemble, ils joueront pour l'association Graad, nous leur souhaitons bonne chance ! »

Du haut de sa tour, le Père Fouras, maître du jeu, observait les nouveaux arrivants dans on Fort légendaire.

« Je vois un bateau qui approche ! Les candidats sont là ! Les chevaliers sont là ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'empara d'un rouleau de parchemin et le tendit à Passe-Muraille, son messager et l'un des deux nains du Fort.

« Bien sûr, dit Oliver Minne. Je serai secondé par Passe-Muraille, qui se chargera de m'apporter les noms des épreuves que devront surmonter les candidats ainsi que les noms des cellules où nous devront aller ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Passe-Muraille arriva en courant, tendant un morceau de parchemin roulé.

« Merci, Passe-Muraille, alors, voyons voir... Oula, ça commence fort ! La salle des Jarres, comme ce sont des chevaliers d'or, vous ne les ménagez pas ! »

Le nain fit un geste comme quoi c'était évident.

La caméra dévia vers le groupe de Chevaliers qui venait d'arriver au Fort, Aiolia du Lion s'était arrêté devant la cage aux tigres pour les observer.

« Minou, minou, minou, allez, approchez ! Disait-il en faisant passer son bras entre les barres de fer.

\- C'est pas le moment, viens ! Lui dit Milo en l'entraînant avec lui.

\- A vos risques et périls, lut Aiolos à voix haute devant la porte d'entrée du Fort. La partie commence quand vous abaissez cette manette, bon courage... Vous en aurez besoin. »

Il attrapa la manette à l'aide de sa main droite et l'abaissa.

A ce moment-là, les verrous de toutes les cellules du Fort s'ouvrirent, prêtes à les accueillir.

Le gong retentit, annonçant le début du compte à rebours : moins d'une heure, 50 minutes pour s'emparer du plus grand nombre de clés possibles, soit, 9.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, disait la voix off de Dokho. C'est la première fois en deux siècles que je participe à ce genre de jeu.

\- A peine entré, on sentait déjà l'adrénaline monter en nous. Dit la voix de Deathmask.

\- J'espère ne pas participer à des épreuves qui impliqueront des serpents, des rats, des souris, des araignées ou autre créature immonde... » Dit celle paniquée d'Aphrodite.

Une voix féminine off se mit à présenter l'épreuve des Jarres aux téléspectateurs : _"Dans l'une des jarres, la clé a été cachée, à vous de la retrouver..."_

Ils arrivèrent enfin, guidés par Passe-partout, devant Oliver Minne qui les attendait devant la porte de la salle aux jarres.

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenus ! Ca va ? »

Un murmure d'approbation retentit.

« Et bien, c'est parfait, comme vous le savez, vous avez 50 minutes pour récupérer 9 clés, ce n'est pas rien ! Nous sommes devant la salle aux jarres, alors, voyons, qui va y aller ?... Aphrodite !

\- Nooooooooon ! S'exclama le chevalier des poissons.

\- Ben quoi, honneur aux dames ! Dit Milo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme ! Répliqua Aphrodite en croisant les bras.

\- On a un crédo ? Demanda Aldébaran.

\- Ouais, j'en ai un. » Dit Saga.

Les chevaliers unirent leurs poings avant de crier en même temps : _"Pour l'amour et la justice !"._

« Aphrodite, je t'explique, dans cette salle, il y a des jarres, la clé se trouve dans une des jarres, à toi de la trouver. »

Le suédois hocha la tête, pas très convaincu, et ouvrit la porte de la cellule tandis qu'Oliver faisait basculer le sablier.

« Et c'est parti !

\- Ouh, c'est lugubre, ils pourraient faire le ménage de temps en temps, marmonna le chevalier après être entré en observant la pièce de haut en bas. Avec tout l'argent qu'il a, le Père Fouras pourrait au moins se payer une femme de ménage.

\- Aphrodite, arrête de faire ta pipelette et cherche ! Cria Deathmask à travers la porte.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, y a pas le feu ! »

Il retroussa sa manche et hésita avant de plonger le bras dans une jarre avant de le retirer en retenant un petit cri. En effet, de la fumée s'échappait de cette jarre.

« Y a pas le feu, c'est vite dit. »

Il s'avança vers la jarre suivante et constata avec soulagement que celle-ci était remplie d'eau. Vers la troisième, il sursauta et retira son bras comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Un problème, Aphrodite ? Dit la voix de Mû.

\- Ca a bougé ! Ca a bougé !

\- Et alors ? Dit Aiolia. Ce doit être des souris, c'est mignon, les souris !

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Allez, Aphro ! Fais comme si c'étaient des peluches ! »

Le chevalier respira un bon coup avant de plonger le bras dans la jarre en affichant une expression de profond dégoût.

« La clé n'était pas là, ça valait bien la peine que je touche ces animaux répugnants. »

Il plongea la main dans la quatrième jarre, la retira en vitesse en criant d'une voix perçante avant de sortir de la cellule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la jarre ? Demanda Shura.

\- Des asticots ! Il y avait des asticots ! Maman, je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne peux plus rester une minute de plus ici !

\- C'est bien dommage, dit Oliver. Car la clé se trouvait dans cette jarre-là. »

Tous les chevaliers regardèrent Aphrodite avec une expression mécontente gravée sur leurs visages.

« T'es content de toi, j'espère. Lui dit Deathmask.

\- J'aurais aimé t'y voir, tiens.

\- J'en aurai fait qu'une bouchée, moi, de ces asticots ! Répliqua le chevalier du Cancer.

\- Dans tous les cas, vous n'avez pas pu vous emparer de cette clé. » Résuma le présentateur.

Du haut de sa tour, le Père Fouras se retenait de sauter de joie.

« Haha, ça commence bien, je savais qu'Aphrodite serait dégoûté à l'idée de toucher des asticots ! Après tout, c'est avec les asticots qu'on pêche les poissons ! »

Il se tourna vers Passe-Muraille.

« Tu as compris le jeu de mot ? Poissons, chevalier des Poissons, asticots... »

Le nain secoua la tête en affichant une expression neutre.

« Bon, ben, c'est pas grave, tiens, prends ce parchemin ! »

Passe-Muraille arriva devant la salle aux jarres où l'attendait le groupe.

« Ah, voici Passe-Muraille, tu es en retard ! Lui fit remarquer Olivier.

\- On dirait Kiki. Dit Mû.

\- Alors, prochaine épreuve... Aha, Excalibur ! Allons-y ! »

Et le groupe se dirigea vers la prochaine cellule... Prochaine épreuve : Excalibur !

* * *

Voilà, je compte faire une épreuve par chapitre ! Le premier à passer était Aphrodite, à votre avis ? Qui sera le deuxième ? La réponse n'est pas très difficile à trouver x') Sur ce, au prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ As-tu déjà ressenti la cosmo-énergie ? (Désolée, depuis le temps que je rêve de dire cette phrase...)


	2. Excalibur

Salut ! Me voici pour le deuxième chapitre, ou plutôt deuxième épreuve, de cette émission, je suis ravie de voir que le premier chapitre fut plutôt bien accueilli x')  
Et bien, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus que ça, voici la suite !

* * *

Le groupe se dirigeait à présent vers la deuxième cellule, celle d'Excalibur.

« Dîtes, on gagnerait pas plus de temps en utilisant notre vitesse de la lumière ? Demanda Aiolia.

\- Vous ne saurez pas où sont les salles. Répondit le présentateur.

\- Mais avec notre vitesse de la lumière, on pourra voir toutes les salles avant de tomber sur la bonne en un temps record. Remarqua Saga.

\- C'est contraire au règlement.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une règle interdisant aux candidats de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. » Dit Dohko en accélérant le rythme.

Après cet échange, la voix off présentait l'épreuve : _"Devenez un chevalier en libérant l'épée, puis tranchez la corde et vous aurez la clé."_

« Devenez un chevalier, répéta Deathmask. Comme si on ne l'était pas déjà...

\- Nous voici arrivés devant la salle d'Excalibur, dit Olivier. Vous savez, cette épée légendaire, quiconque réussira à s'en emparer deviendra le roi d'Angleterre.

\- Ben voyons. Dit Shura en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et donc, celui qui participera à cette épreuve est... »

Il se tourna vers Aldébaran.

« Aldébaran, es-tu prêt ?

\- Oh oui ! Rugit le chevalier du taureau.

\- Es-tu prêt à encourager ton ami Shura ? »

Aiolia donna discrètement un billet à Milo. Apparemment, ces deux-là avaient fait un pari sur qui allait participer à l'épreuve.

« Donc, Shura, je t'explique, tu dois tirer l'épée Excalibur et couper la corde à laquelle est attachée la clé pour t'en emparer, compris ? Lui dit le présentateur en lui tendant une paire de gants rouges.

\- Oui. » Répondit le chevalier en les enfilant.

La porte s'ouvrit et le chrono se mit en marche.

Shura s'approcha de l'épée enfoncée dans la souche d'arbre.

« Et ils osent appeler ça Excalibur... »

Il la tira sans grands efforts et l'observa.

« C'est incroyable, car l'épée pèse plus de 25 kilos. Informa Olivier.

\- Coupe la corde avec Excalibur ! Criait la voix de Mû.

\- Avec Excalibur ? »

Shura laissa tomber l'épée et tendit le bras droit, prêt à trancher la corde d'un seul geste.

« EXCAL-... !

\- MAIS NON ! PAS CA, ABRUTI ! Cria Deathmask. L'EPEE ! L'EPEE DE 20 KILOS ! »

Il s'arrêta à temps et s'empara de l'épée.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups et il pu s'emparer de la clé avant de sortir sous les acclamations des chevaliers.

« Ca vous fait déjà une clé ! »

Passe-partout montra un doigt à la caméra, comme quoi ils avaient obtenu une clé.

« Refais-le, j'ai toujours voulu le faire ! » Dit Milo.

Passe-partout et Milo montrèrent chacun leurs index à la caméra.

Du haut de sa tour, le sourire du Père Fouras disparaissait petit à petit.

« Oh, ben zut, j'aurais du savoir que les chevaliers ont une force hors du commun, je me suis fait avoir... Ah, Passe-muraille, tiens, voici le prochain parchemin ! »

Le nain se saisit du rouleau de parchemin et le regarda bizarrement.

« Comment ça, c'est une mauvaise idée ? Mais non, mais non, allez vas-y ! »

Du côté du groupe des chevaliers...

« Bravo, Shura, tu as réussi à t'emparer de la première clé, il en reste huit autres, mais pourquoi tu allais utiliser ton attaque ?

\- Je possède l'épée Excalibur dans mon bras droit, donc, quand Mû m'a dit de l'utiliser...

\- Donc, tu devrais être le roi d'Angleterre, non ?

\- Il a pas les papiers pour le prouver ! » Répondit Aiolia en explosant de rire.

Passe-muraille arriva, donna le parchemin à Olivier et pointa Dohko du doigt.

« Ah, tu as besoin de Dohko ? Dit le présentateur. Et bien, Dohko, tu pars avec Passe-muraille, on te rejoindra après.

\- Vous m'abandonnez déjà ? Dit le chevalier de la balance. OK. »

Et il s'en alla.

« Quant à nous, direction... De la terre au ciel ! Vous connaissez ? »

Les chevaliers d'Athéna secouèrent la tête.

« Et bien, vous allez le savoir, suivez Passe-partout ! »

Et les voici partis !

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Et oui, comme vous l'aviez deviné, il s'agit de Shura du Capricorne ! ^^ J'ai aussi glissé une petite référence à CDZA, la meilleure série abrégée au monde (Merci, StateAlchemist !)!  
Saurez-vous deviner quel sera le prochain chevalier ? Oh ! Et je tiens également à remercier arthygold et Sea-Rune pour leurs adorables reviews ! Quant à moi, je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^ As-tu déjà ressenti la cosmo-énergie ? (Désolée...)


	3. De la Terre à la Lune

Et voici le troisième chapitre, ou épreuve, de Saint Boyard ! Pour l'épreuve de "De la terre à la Lune", (Oui, je me suis trompée, le vrai nom de l'épreuve, c'est celui-là) c'est simple, il faut balancer un truc de 50 kilos sur un rail pour qu'il aille s'accrocher à une clé qui se balance un peu plus loin en hauteur. Voilà, voilà, et si vous n'avez pas compris, vous n'avez qu'à taper le nom de l'épreuve sur youtube x') Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture o/

* * *

Après un cri de guerre _"Pour l'amour et la justice"_ pour fêter la victoire de Shura qui venait de récupérer la première clé du groupe. Ce dernier se mit en marche derrière passe-partout afin d'atteindre la prochaine cellule, celle de De la Terre à la Lune.

« A votre avis, c'est quoi cette épreuve ? Demanda Aphrodite.

\- Un truc en rapport avec l'Ultime Dragon de Shiryû ! Répondit Deathmask en donnant une tape amicale à Shura sur l'épaule.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ben... T'es propulsé de la terre jusqu'au ciel, et donc jusqu'à la lune ! »

Pendant ce temps, une voix off présentait l'épreuve : _"Lancez la fusée pour attraper la clé, il faut être costaud et trouver le bon tempo."._

« Nous y voici, dit Olivier en s'arrêtant devant la porte. La cellule de la Terre à la Lune, elle n'est pas jolie, la porte ?

\- Si. Répondit Shaka.

\- Comment tu as fais pour la voir les yeux fermés ? » S'exclama le présentateur.

Mû lui fit signe de poursuivre afin de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Alors, voyons voir qui le Père Fouras a choisi pour cette épreuve... » Dit-il en déroulant le parchemin.

Suspense. Il regarda Aldébaran.

« Je dois encourager qui, cette fois-ci ? Dit le chevalier avec un sourire.

\- Toi-même, mon cher Aldébaran, vu que c'est toi que le Père Fouras a choisi.

\- Enfin ! »

Les autres chevaliers l'encouragèrent tandis qu'Olivier lui expliquait les règles.

« Alors, à l'intérieur il y a un rail incliné, tu dois propulsé un obus de 50 kilos le long de ce rail pour atteindre la clé qui se trouve au sommet. Mais la clé est accrochée à un balancier, à toi de propulser l'obus au bon moment afin qu'il s'accroche à la clé et qu'ils redescende avec. tu as compris ?

\- Oui.

\- De toutes façons, ce sera plus clair une fois à l'intérieur. »

Passe-partout ouvrit la porte et Aldébaran s'engouffra dans la pièce. Olivier fit basculer le sablier, annonçant le début du chrono.

« Tu vois l'obus ? Lui dit Camus à travers la porte. Tu utilises toute ta force et tu le pousses. »

Ce que fit Aldébaran, il s'empara de l'obus à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Trois, deux... Un. »

Il poussa un énorme cri de guerre et lança l'obus qui...

 **Boum ! Crack !**

Les chevaliers, ainsi que Passe-partout et Olivier restèrent interdit devant ce qui s'était produit dans la cellule.

« Il l'a cassé ! » Dit Aiolia d'une petite voix, coupant le silence.

Deathmask et Milo explosèrent de rire. Aldébaran avait propulsé l'obus avec une telle force que l'objet cassa le mur de la cellule dans un trou sur-mesure afin de s'y encastrer. Et la clé y était accrochée.

« Le Père Fouras va être furieux... Marmonna le présentateur en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- On fait quoi pour la clé ? » Demanda Aiolos qui réprimait son rire.

Le chevalier du Taureau sortit de la cellule.

« N'arrêtez pas le chrono, je reviens ! » Dit-il.

Il se mit à courir, fit le tour de la cellule et trouva le bout de l'obus de 50 kilos incrusté dans le mur avec à son extrémité la clé qui pendouillait. Il se saisit de la clé et revint en courant vers son groupe.

« Voici la clé ! » Annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Mais ça ne compte pas ! Fit le présentateur.

\- Mais si, mais si ! Dit Milo. Il a la clé entre ses mains, ça compte ! Allez, Passe-partout, on fait le truc avec les doigts à la caméra ! Deux clés ! »

Ils n'attendirent même pas l'approbation d'Olivier pour montrer deux doigts à la caméra.

« Vous êtes pas possibles, de toutes l'histoire du Fort, c'est la première fois qu'on voit ça !

\- Fallait y penser à deux fois avant d'inviter des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna. » Lui dit Aiolia, les bras derrière la tête.

Du haut de sa tour, le Père Fouras fulminait.

« Non seulement, ils ont réussi à s'emparer de la clé, mais en plus, ils vont détruire tout le Fort à ce rythme là ! » S'indigna-t-il.

C'est là que Passe-muraille arriva.

« Oh, c'est bon, ça va, toi ! C'est une mauvaise idée, tu me l'as dit, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Tiens, voici la prochaine épreuve ! »

Et il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

« J'espère que la prochaine épreuve ne nécessitera aucune force de votre part. » Leur dit Olivier en voyant Passe-muraille approcher.

Ce dernier était déguisé en chevalier médiéval.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le présentateur. Ah, tu veux faire partie des Chevaliers d'Athéna ? »

Le nain hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça, est-ce qu'il y a une constellation qui te protège ? Lui dit Mû en se penchant vers lui. Et puis, il faut savoir utiliser ta cosmo-énergie et la développer, suivre un entrainement rigoureux et affronter plusieurs adversaires afin de s'emparer de la bonne armure. »

Passe-muraille enleva son casque et le jeta au sol.

« Ah ça, ça veut dire que tu l'as soulé, Mû, dit Olivier en ricanant. Alors, Passe-muraille, parchemin. »

Il s'en saisit et le lut.

« Ah, Gagarine ! Allons-y, c'est sûrement là-bas que nous retrouverons Dohko ! »

Et ensemble, ils se mirent à courir derrière Passe-partout vers la prochaine cellule où les attendait Dohko, chevalier de la balance...

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre, je dois vous avouer que je l'ai lu à ma mère, elle a rigolé pendant un bon moment xD J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous ! Pour la prochaine épreuve, c'est inutile de deviner quel chevalier va y participer vu que c'est Dohko x')  
J'aimerais remercier encore une fois arty-gold et Sea-Gold pour leurs reviews et moi, je vous dis à la prochaine ^^


	4. Gagarine

Et voici pour vous la quatrième épreuve ! Dans ce chapitre, nous retrouvons Dohko qui doit affronter l'épreuve de "Gagarine", donc, Gagarine, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et bien, le candidat est attaché à un siège (semblable à ceux utilisés par les cosmonautes russes durant leurs entraînements) qui se met en mouvement en créant un mouvement gyroscopique (en gros, il tourne dans tous les sens), et il doit répondre à une énigme du Père Fouras (Le candidat est équipé d'un casque audio pour entendre l'énigme. Ca va ? Vous avez compris ? Alors, c'est parti et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'équipe des Chevaliers d'Or, accompagnée d'Olivier Minne et de Passe-partout, se mit à courir en direction de la cellule de "Gagarine" où les attendait Dohko.

Ce dernier était attaché à un siège avec un casque audio sur la tête, il pianotait tranquillement sur les bras du siège en regardant autour de lui.

« Si mon disciple me voyait, je perdrais toute crédibilité en tant que maître. » Dit-il à la caméra.

Entretemps, la voix off présentait l'épreuve : _« Soyez perspicace et répondez à l'énigme du Père Fouras, si vous avez le tournis, vous perdez la partie. »_

Les candidats arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule.

« Nous voici devant l'épreuve de Gagarine, annonça le présentateur. Epreuve que va affronter Dohko, qui est déjà à l'intérieur comme vous pouvez le voir sur l'écran. »

Il pointa un écran accroché à un coin. Ils virent le chevalier de la balance attaché comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire "La tour de la terreur" au Walt Disney Studios.

« Ca va comme tu veux, Dohko ? Demanda Deathmask à travers la porte.

\- Ma fierté en prend coup, là. Répondit Dohko.

\- Oh, ça va, ça peut pas être pire qu'Aphrodite. Dit Milo.

\- Oh, la ferme ! Rétorqua le chevalier des Poissons.

\- Vous perdez du temps, là, les prévint Olivier. Bon, Dohko, la machine va se mettre en marche et tu devras répondre à l'énigme du Père Fouras, tu as compris ? Allez, bon courage !

\- Comment ça ? La machine va se mettre en marche ? »

Mais il se tut, dans le casque audio retentit la voix du Père Fouras :

« Et bien, et bien, mon cher Dohko, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Humilié. Répondit celui-ci.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, hein, et bien, êtes-vous prêt à répondre à l'énigme ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Vous êtes donc prêt ? Allons-y... »

La machine commença à tourner dans tous les sens, entraînant avec elle le pauvre Dohko qui reprit sa couleur d'antan : Le violet.

« Punaise, on se croirait dans l'Another Dimension de Saga ! Parvint-il à dire.

\- _Voici l'énigme :_  
 _En douze il est coupé,_  
 _sur la voûte étoilée._  
 _Dans ses signes certains vont lire,_  
 _passé, présent ou avenir._  
 _Qui est-il ?_ »

Dohko ouvrit les yeux et afficha une moue ennuyée tandis que la maître des jeux répétait l'énigme, il est vrai qu'à 243 ans, ce n'est pas une petite énigme qui allait venir à bout de lui. Et encore moins une facile comme celle-ci.

« Dîtes, Père Fouras, vous ne me prendriez pas pour un teubé ? Dit-il.

\- Pardon ? Répondit le Père Fouras.

\- La réponse, c'est le zodiaque.

\- Le quoi ?

\- LE ZODIAQUE ! Nous, quoi.

\- Héhé, en effet, le zodiaque, dit le Père Fouras sans arrêter la machine pour autant. Coupé en douze sur la voûte étoilée, il s'agit bien sûr des douze constellations du zodiaque que vous représentez avec vos camarades. Et bien sûr, les gens se basent sur les signes du zodiaque pour connaître leur passé, leur présent ou leur avenir. Bravo, vous avez gagné la clé. »

A l'extérieur, la clé sortit d'un petit tuyau. Camus s'en empara aussitôt et Milo fit le geste avec Passe-partout : Trois clés.

« Et bien, Dohko a réussi à répondre à l'énigme du Père Fouras.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, dit Saga. Avec 243 ans d'existence, on a dû en voir des choses, une énigme, c'est trop gentil pour lui.

\- 243 ans ? C'est impossible, vous vous fichez de moi, là. »

Les chevaliers secouèrent la tête.

« Et ouais, Dohko est plus vieux que le Père Fouras ! Dit Aiolos.

\- Enfin, bref, vous avez trois clés ! Trois clés, c'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut se donner plus !

\- _Pour l'amour et la justice !_ » Crièrent les chevaliers.

Dans la cellule, Dohko souriait en les entendant crier.

Passe-muraille entra dans la chambre du Père Fouras afin de s'emparer d'un nouveau parchemin.

« Ils sont beaucoup plus malins qu'ils n'en ont l'air, moi qui pensait qu'ils n'étaient qu'un énorme tas de muscles sans cervelle, je me suis bien trompé, dit le Père Fouras en cherchant un parchemin. Ah, Passe-muraille, voici le parchemin ! Et dis-moi, c'est vrai que le chevalier de la balance est plus vieux que moi ? »

Le nain hocha la tête en souriant.

« Oui, oui, je sais, il est plus beau ! Mais que veux-tu ! Il fait plus jeune que son âge, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

Et Passe-partout rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait devant la cellule.

« Alors, prochaine épreuve : Lutte dans la boue ! Allons-y ! Dohko nous rejoindra là-bas. »

Et les voici partis affronter Mister Boo dans la boue.

* * *

Voici le quatrième chapitre, moins drôle que le précédent, je l'avoue, mais je fais de mon mieux ! ^^' Ce n'est pas facile de faire rire avec tous les chevaliers d'or (Je pense à Camus, là...), en parlant de ça, saurez-vous quel sera le prochain chevalier ? x') Sinon, moi, je vous dis à dans deux jours pour le prochain chapitre, ciao ! ^^


	5. Lutte dans la Boue

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Plaît-il ? La cinquième épreuve, pardon ! Je sais, j'aurais dû poster hier, mais je n'étais pas chez moi, du coup, je le fais aujourd'hui, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Donc, pour l'épreuve de La Lutte dans la Boue, donc, le candidat doit s'emparer de la clé qui se trouve à l'extrémité d'une corde accrochée au plafond d'une salle pleine de boue. La difficulté ? Il faudra passer par Mister Boo (le gros musclé) pour s'en emparer !

* * *

Le groupe, attendant que Dohko les rejoigne, courait vers la cellule de la Lutte dans la Boue afin d'y affronter Mister Boo.

« Mister Boo... Boomerang ! Dit Milo.

\- Boulangerie ! Ajouta Aiolia.

\- Boulette !

\- Bouquin !

\- Boudin !

\- Oh, bien joué !

\- Merci !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Leur demanda Camus, légèrement agacé.

\- On cherche des mots commençant par "bou", comme Mister Boo ! Répondit Milo.

\- Bouffon...

\- Oh, joli !

\- Je n'étais pas en train de jouer ! »

Pendant ce temps, la voix off présentait l'épreuve, comme à son habitude : _"L'heure du combat a sonné, défiez Mister Boo pour vous emparer de la clé."_

« Çà a le mérite d'être clair. Dit Saga.

\- Un jeu d'enfant ! » Ajouta Aldébaran.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule.

« Nous voici devant la cellule de la Lutte dans la Boue contre Mister Boo ! Dit Olivier en déroulant le parchemin. Et donc, celui qui va y aller est... »

Il se tourna vers Milo.

« Aiolia !

\- Oui ! Enfin c'est mon tour ! J'en avais marre d'encourager les autres ! »

Il s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un air naïf, faisant rire le présentateur.

\- Alors, tu dois lutter contre Mister Boo afin de t'emparer de la clé qui se trouve pendue au plafond, un jeu d'enfant pour un chevalier comme toi, non ? Allez, bon courage ! Par contre, enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes avant d'entrer... »

Ce qu'il fit avant d'ouvrir la prote. Le chrono se mit en marche.

« Je dois passer par ce petit trou ? Wouah, c'est dégueulasse, c'est de l'argile ?! » S'exclama le chevalier du Lion en mettant les pieds dans la boue d'argile avant de lever la tête vers Mister Boo.

Ce dernier le regardait d'un air féroce en contractant ses muscles.

« Il a pas l'air commode, hein... Marmonna Deathmask.

\- Aldébaran ! Rugit la voix d'Aiolia à travers la prote. J'ai trouvé ton frère jumeau.

\- Arrête de parler et vas-y ! » S'exclama Milo.

Et alors un combat acharné commença entre Mister Boo et Aiolia, ce dernier ne se donnait pas vraiment à fond, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant de donner de faux espoirs au lutteur.

« Dépêche-toi ! T'as à peine dix secondes, là ! Cria Shura.

\- Dix secondes ? Merde... Euh... LIGHTNING PLASMA ! »

La caméra qui filmait la scène péta d'un coup, comme si elle était victime d'une coupure de courant. Et Aiolia sortit, couvert de boue, la clé entre les mains au moment où le chrono s'arrêta.

« Et voilà le travail ! Dit-il tandis que Passe-partout entrait paniqué dans la cellule. Aphrodite, viens me faire un gros câlin !

\- Ne m'approche surtout pas ! » S'exclama le chevalier des Poissons d'un air dégoûté en s'éloignant, il fallait dire qu'on ne pouvait plus voir une seule parcelle de sa peau sous la couche d'argile.

Heureusement pour Aiolia, Mister Boo était juste assommé. Les Chevaliers d'Or purent enfin rigoler suite à l'action de leur ami.

« Bon, et bien, quatrième clé ! Dit Milo en montrant quatre doigts à la caméra. Ben quoi ? Passe-partout n'est pas là, c'est à moi de le faire.

\- Je crois qu'on va ajouter une nouvelle règle : Interdiction d'utiliser vos attaques, dit Olivier. Parce que si vous commencé à détruire le Fort et à tuer tous ses occupants, ça va pas le faire.

\- Héhé, désolé. » Dit Aiolia.

Mais il perdit vite son sourire en voyant l'expression gravée sur le visage de son grand frère.

« Pardon, grand frère... Dit-il en se faisant tout petit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit la voix de Dohko qui venait d'arriver.

\- On a obtenu une clé... Dit Mû.

\- C'est génial !

\- ... Grâce au Lightning Plasma.

\- QUOI ?! »

Dans sa tour, le Père Fouras fulminait de rage.

« Après avoir démoli une cellule, ils s'en prennent à mon personnel ! C'est sûrement un complot d'Athéna, fichus chevaliers... Ah, Passe-muraille, tenez, voici la prochaine cellule, au point où en est, maintenant... »

Le nain se saisit du parchemin et quitta la salle afin de se diriger vers le groupe.

De leur côté, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis, les Chevaliers joignirent leurs poings avant de crier : _"Pour l'amour et la justice !"._

« Ah, voici Passe-muraille, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Ah mais oui, je me doute bien que le Père Fouras est furax, un Fort qu'il a mis du temps à construire et qui se retrouve en miette en même pas quelques minutes...

\- Fallait penser aux conséquences au lieu de penser à l'audimat. Dit Deathmask.

\- Et donc, prochaine cellule... La Chambre Froide ! Allons-y, c'est par là ! »

Mais d'un coin sombre du Fort jaillit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, brandissant un arc et tirant une flèche sur la porte de la cellule de la Chambre Froide.

Rouge venait de faire son apparition.

* * *

Et voilà ! Saurez-vous quel sera le prochain chevalier ? C'est facile, là x') Quoique avec l'apparition de Rouge xD Sinon, merci à Sea-Rune et à GuiMe1997 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Sea-Rune : J'hésitais en effet entre Milo et Aiolia, mais l'attaque de Milo (Scarlet Needle) ne peut pas tout faire péter comme le Lightning Plasma d'Aiolia x') Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux jours pour le prochain chapitre, ciao~


	6. Premier duel de Rouge

Hey, hey, hey ! Voici pour vous la sixième épreuve (ou pas) ! Avant de débuter ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser une chose : Rouge est un personnage du Fort, comme Mister Boo, Passe-muraille. Elle est la jumelle diabolique de Blanche (la juge du Fort), elle adore nuire aux candidats en les conviant dans la cage où ils devront confronter ses fidèles guerriers (qui étaient d'anciens candidats) dans des duels, l'avantage ? On peut gagner jusqu'à 3 clés. Voili voilou ! Vous avez compris ? Alors, c'est parti !

* * *

Le groupe courait en direction de la cellule de la Chambre Froide, Milo menait la marche quand il s'arrêta brusquement, entraînant tout le monde avec lui : Une flèche était plantée sur la porte de la cellule.

« Aiolos, c'est toi qui as fais ça ? Demanda Milo.

\- Ben non, j'étais avec vous tout le temps, répondit le Chevalier du Sagittaire en s'approchant pour examiner la flèche. Et je peux te dire que cette flèche, c'est de la camelote, impossible de tirer à l'arc avec. »

Avec cette simple phrase, il réussit à briser tout un mythe : Rouge ne décochait pas vraiment les flèches. Olivier se claqua le front avec sa main, ces chevaliers allaient le rendre fous.

« Alors, voyons voir, ceci est un message de Rouge, elle a été fort sur ce coup-là... »

Il déroula le parchemin accroché à la flèche et lut à voix haute : _"La véritable épreuve ne se trouve pas derrière cette porte, il va falloir être courageux car dans la Cage vous êtes conviés, signé Rouge"._

Le gong retentit, signalant l'arrêt temporaire du chrono.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Aiolia en regardant autour de lui.

\- Le chrono s'est arrêté, nous devons aller vers la Cage où nous attend Rouge, ce sera l'occasion pour vous de remporter 3 clés d'un coup. »

Tous les chevaliers se regardèrent d'un air ravi, 3 clés d'un coup, ce serait le rêve.

« Enfin quand je dis d'un coup, en trois épreuves différentes ! Précisa le présentateur.

\- Ah, voilà ! S'exclama Mu. Ca m'étonnait, tant de gentillesse d'un coup ! »

Sa réplique réussit à déclencher les rires, une première pour le chevalier du Bélier.

« On y va ! » Ordonna Olivier.

Et guidés par Passe-partout, ils se dirigèrent vers la Cage, pendant ce temps, une voix-off présentait le personnage de Rouge : _"Si c'est un joli conte que vous attendez, et bien... Vous allez déchanter. Car dans des temps sombres pas si éloignés, un vieil homme, dans un acte désespéré, avait libéré celle qu'on ne pouvait contrôler. Et pour le remercier, cette dernière avait, pour lui, levé une armée. Pour battre les troupes de cette princesse maléfique, il faudra faire preuve d'une force héroïque. Car la sœur de Blanche a recruté les plus grands aventuriers que le Fort ait comptés. Avec ses nouveaux soldats, la voilà prête au combat. Son nom est Rouge comme le sang, elle vous attend à présent."_

« Héhé, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser... » Ricana le Père Fouras.

Ils étaient, entretemps, enfin arrivés dans la Cage.

« Ben, elle est où, Rouge ? Demanda Deathmask.

\- Elle ressemble quoi, à votre avis ? Demanda Saga.

\- Vu sa description, je pense à Eris. » Dit Aiolia.

Quand les projecteurs s'allumèrent d'un coup.

« Passe-muraille, ouverture de la cage. » Ordonna Olivier.

Passe-muraille, habillé en noir dans un coin de la pièce, appuya sur un bouton et la cage s'ouvrit. Mais l'ouverture était tellement étroite que le présentateur devait se mettre sur le côté pour passer du côté de l'arène où se déroulent les duels.

« Ah ouais, tu passes à peine. Remarqua Milo.

\- Bienvenue dans la Cage, poursuivit Olivier, l'ignorant totalement. Ici, vous pouvez récupérer jusqu'à 3 clés. 3 face-à-face vont vous êtres proposés par Rouge, c'est elle qui nous a conviés ici, nous allons donc l'écouter. »

Un écran s'alluma et une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges vêtue d'une tenue de guerrière noire apparut sur l'écran, elle avait un air menaçant.

« Bonsoir, et bienvenue dans la Cage, dit-elle. Ici, seul le courage pourra vous aider. L'arène vous attend pour votre premier duel et il s'agit de l'épreuve... Du Clou Géant. Dans ce face-à-face, armé d'une masse, vous frapperez tout à tour un clou, votre but, être celui qui l'enfoncera en premier dans la plateforme. Ce duel se joue en une manche gagnante. Bonne chance, enfin... Bon courage.

\- Elle a pas l'air très sympathique. Remarqua Aphrodite.

\- Donc, pour ce duel, voyons voir qui sera le Maître de la Cage... Dit Olivier. »

Une porte s'ouvrit à leur gauche et une personne masquée fit son apparition en criant : _"Qui ose défier la Cage ?!"._

Il s'approcha des Chevaliers derrière la grille et retira son masque.

Ils restèrent tous interdits.

« C'est Moundir l'aventurier, vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? Demanda le présentateur.

\- Qui est-il ? Demanda Shaka.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on arrive à capter les chaînes au Sanctuaire ?! Lui dit Deathmask, provoquant un murmure d'approbation de la part de ses camarades.

\- Bon, bref, donc, celui qui affrontera Moundir est... Il se saisit d'un parchemin sortant d'un tube. Saga ! »

La Cage s'ouvrit et Saga entra dans l'arène. Lui et Moundir se toisèrent du regard.

« Tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'affronter un Chevalier, monsieur l'aventurier ! Lui dit le chevalier des Gémeaux. Il cherchait clairement à le provoquer.

\- Moundir, place le clou sur la plateforme, s'il te plait. » Demanda Olivier.

Ce qu'il fit.

« Emparez-vous chacun d'une masse et allez-y. C'est Moundir qui commence. »

Moundir tapa dans le clou, l'enfonçant un peu dans le bois.

« A moi... Dit Saga. Un, deux... Trois ! »

Son coup de masse était tellement puissant qu'il cassa la plateforme et le clou se retrouva enfoncé dans le sol.

« Et une clé de plus ! S'exclama Milo.

\- Non, non, non. Rétorqua Olivier.

\- Mais il l'a enfoncé !

\- Oui, certes, mais dans le sol, pas dans la plateforme. »

Saga haussa les épaules en regardant le désastre qu'il avait fait avant de serrer la main de Moundir.

« Tu as gagné, mais tout le monde sait que le véritable vainqueur, c'est moi. »

Moundir fronça les sourcils.

Et le chevalier retourna dans la Cage avec les autres.

Un duel perdu.

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre suivant sera consacré aux deux autres duels ! Sinon, ce serait trop long x') Alors oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : Pourquoi Saga a perdu ? Et bien, s'ils gagnent toutes les clés d'un coup, ils n'iront pas récupérer celles qui manquent chez Blanche, et ce serait dommage de rater ça x') Bref, merci encore à Sea-Rune et GuiMe1997 pour le reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas, et à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, ciao~


	7. Derniers duels de Rouge

Hey hey hey ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais quelques affaires à régler x') Du coup, on continue dans ce chapitre avec les deux duels restants, comme ça, on retournera à l'épreuve de la Chambre Froide o/ Sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

Saga avait perdu le premier duel dans la Cage contre Moundir à cause de sa force phénoménale, ils avaient donc perdu une clé, mais pouvaient encore se rattraper avec les deux duels restants.

Rouge réapparut sur l'écran faisant face aux Chevaliers prisonniers de la Cage.

« C'était une victoire facile et présivible ("non, mais l'autre, hé !" Cria Deathmask), dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant. J'espère que le prochain duel sera plus à votre convenance, bien que j'en doute... Le prochain duel sera celui... Des lutteurs. Dans ce face-à-face, Vous devez éclater un ballon à la force des bras, le premier qui y parvient remporte le duel. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez mieux. »

Un parchemin glissa dans le tuyau et Olivier s'en saisit.

« Prenez Aldébaran, Aldébaran... Priait Aiolia en croisant les doigts.

\- Ce sera Milo !

\- YES ! »

La Cage s'ouvrit et Milo s'engouffra dans l'arène, il enfila des gants de boxe et se saisit d'un gros ballon noir.

« T'es prêt, mon coco ? Demanda-t-il à Moundir en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Ah, dernière chose, interdiction d'utiliser votre force phénoménale. Dit le présentateur. C'est parti ! »

Le ballon de Milo éclata à l'instant même où il finit sa phrase.

« Et voilà le travail !

\- Je viens de dire que la force surhumaine n'était pas autorisée !

\- Qui a dit que j'ai utilisé toute ma force ? » Demanda Milo en lui montrant son index droit.

L'ongle de ce dernier était devenu rouge et très pointu.

« Une petite piqûre de scorpion a suffi pour transpercer le gant et exploser le ballon ! » Dit-il tout fier de lui en s'emparant de la clé qui venait de glisser le long du tuyau, annonçant leur victoire.

Moundir n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, il continuait d'observer son ballon.

« Bravo, Milo ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! » Lui dit Aiolia en tapant sa main dans celle de son ami.

Ca leur faisait donc 5 clés au total.

\- Voyons maintenant le dernier face-à-face. » Dit Olivier.

Rouge réapparut sur l'écran, son visage était dur maintenant.

« Vous avez gagné une clé, certes, mais ça risque d'être la seule. Maintenant, nous allons corser les choses avec le dernier duel, l'épreuve... De l'endurance. Dans ce face-à-face, il faut faire preuve d'endurance pour réaliser cinquante abdominaux avant votre adversaire, le premier qui y parvient remporte le duel.

\- Pour ce face-à-face, j'aurais besoin de... Deathmask !

\- Pour faire des abdo ? C'est ce que je fais tous les jours à l'entrainement ! »

Les portes de la Cage s'ouvrirent et Deathmask pénétra dans l'arène, il se plaça devant Moundir et s'allongea sur le sol, bras derrière la tête. A côté de lui se trouvait un compteur fixé à 50. A chaque fois qu'un candidat le touche avec son front, le compteur descend d'un abdo.

« Attention, prêts... ? C'est parti ! »

Jamais personne n'avait vu quelqu'un faire des abdominaux aussi vite, Deathmask était carrément en train de parler de sa vie tout en les faisant.

« ...Et dés que j'utilise mon Sekishiki Meikaiha, j'envoie mon ennemi vers le puits des enfers où il tombe, plutôt impressionnant, non ? Et ça, c'est sans parler de la puissance que me confère l'armure divine du Cancer, ça, c'est quand on était à Asgard, on est revenus à la vie pour... Ah ben tiens, j'ai fini ! »

En effet, le compteur affichant le nombre d'abdos était à zéro, confirmant la victoire de Deathmask. Ce dernier n'avait l'air ni essoufflé, ni fatigué.

Il s'empara de la clé qui venait de glisser le long d'un tuyau.

« 6 clés, pas mal ! » Leur dit Olivier.

Les Chevaliers unirent leurs poings avant de crier : " _Pour l'amour et la justice"._ Milo et Passe-partout montrèrent six doigts à la caméra. Il ne leur restait plus que 3 clés.

Un bruit de gong retentit alors.

« Tiens, le gong vient de retentit, nous reprenons la partie, direction : la Chambre Froide ! »

Et pendant que le chrono se remettait en marche, le groupe se dirigeait vers la cellule qu'ils avaient abandonnée un instant plus tôt : la Chambre Froide.

* * *

Tadam ! Nous en avons fini avec les duels de Rouge ! Du coup, prochaine épreuve : la Chambre Froide o / Je tiens à remercier GuiMe1997 et Sea-Rune pour leurs habituelles reviews qui me font toujours plaisir x') Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, ja nee~


	8. Chambre Froide

Salut tout le monde ! Déjà, désolée du retard, vous voulez connaître la raison ? Les étuuuudes ! (Et syndrome de la feuille blanche) Voilà, donc, dans ce chapitre, ou plutôt, cette épreuve, on reprend là où ils s'étaient arrêté avant les défis de Rouge, c'est-à-dire la Chambre Froide ! Qu'est-ce que la Chambre Froide ? Et bien, dans une chambre où il fait TRES froid, la clé est accrochée à un anneau autour d'un long tuyau, le candidat doit faire glisser la clé tout le long du tuyau pour réussir à la libérer et à s'en emparer, MAIS ! Il faudra passer par des petits obstacles très... Glacés... Les paris ont été lancé sur Camus et donc... Allons-y et bonne lecture !

Ils avaient réussi à obtenir 2 clés dans la Cage, ils en avaient 6 au total, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne leur en manquait plus que 3 pour enfin se lancer dans la recherche des indices indispensables afin de connaître le code de la Salle du Trésor.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers l'épreuve suivante : la Chambre Froide, la caméra suivait discrètement Aiolia et Milo en train de faire un pari sur qui est le Chevalier choisi pour affronter cette épreuve.

Pendant ce temps, la voix off présentait l'épreuve : _''Dans le froid polaire, progresser est un calvaire. La clé doit coulisser pour être libérée.''_

« Nous voici face à la porte de la très redoutée Chambre Froide, dit Olivier Minne. Enfin, vous le savez déjà, vu qu'on y était juste avant d'être convoqués à la Cage par Rouge, et donc, qui va y participer ? »

Il déroula le parchemin que lui tendit Passe-Partout.

« Et c'est… Camus, Chevalier du Verseau !

\- OUI ! » S'exclama Milo en tendant la main à Aiolia.

Ce dernier, l'air ronchon, lui donna un billet de 50€. (Ben quoi ? Ils utilisent l'euro en Grèce, non ?)

« Ca fait des paris dès qu'on a le dos tourné… Soupira Camus avant de se placer face à la porte. Bon, en quoi consiste cette épreuve ?

\- Et bien, mon cher Camus… Avant ça, tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Albert Camus ? » Lui demanda le présentateur.

Il se ravisa bien vite en voyant le regard glacial que lui jetait le Chevalier du Verseau.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, dit Milo en cachant un sourire. Il en a marre qu'on lui pose cette question, surtout depuis qu'il s'est mis à lire _« L'étranger »_.

\- Alors donc, continua Olivier. Il y a une clé attachée à un anneau autour d'un tuyau, le seul moyen de t'emparer de la clé est de la faire glisser le long du tuyau, MAIS ! Le tuyau passe dans un bac à glace, une cuve d'eau pleine de glaçons… Bref, un jeu d'enfants pour toi ! Attention, prêt ? Trois, deux, un, c'est parti ! »

Camus entra dans la pièce et Olivier fit basculer le sablier, signe que l'épreuve avait commencé.

« La voilà, la clé ! A ta gauche ! » Cria Aiolos à travers la porte fermé.

Camus, dans une chambre entièrement bleue de couleur, se saisit de la clé et entreprit de la faire glisser le long du tuyau. Mais le tuyau passait par un bac à glace pleins de poissons et de crustacés.

« Fais pas attention, ce sont les enfants d'Aphrodite et Deathmask, continue, passe par le bac ! » Cria Milo.

Le bac était en fait un petit tunnel en verre, et le Chevalier du Verseau devait s'allonger et ramper comme un serpent entre les poissons morts et défraichis pour en sortir, et ce, sans lâcher la clé.

Il soupira un bon coup avant de s'y mettre.

Quand il en sortit, il devait enlever quelques lianes autour du tuyau, empêchant sa progression.

« C'est dingue, dit Olivier Minne. Il n'a pas froid ? La température est extrêmement basse dans cette pièce.

\- On parle du maître des glaces, lui répondit Mû. Même le zéro absolu n'a aucun effet sur lui, d'ailleurs, la température doit être encore plus basse depuis qu'il y est entré. »

Camus continua sa progression jusqu'à entrer dans la cuve d'eau pleine de glaçons. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au cou et il devait même y plonger la tête car le tuyau était tout au fond de la cuve.

Oui, Fort Boyard sait faciliter la vie à ses visiteurs. C'est connu.

Mais sa température corporelle était tellement basse que l'eau de la cuve se gela, l'enfermant dans un glaçon géant.

En dehors de la chambre, Milo, Aiolia, Deathmask et Aphrodite explosèrent de rire. C'était une scène inédite de voir Camus enfermé dans un iceberg fait sur-mesure.

« Libère-toi et détruisant la glace ! » Lui dit Shura en donnant de grands coups à la porte.

Ce que fit Camus, mais il avait tellement intensifié son cosmos que non seulement la cuve se brisa, mais la clé aussi.

« De tous les Chevaliers, je ne pensais pas Camus capable d'une chose pareille. Dit Aldebaran, sous le choc.

\- Il a détruit la clé, pas lui… » Ajouta Saga.

Puis en voyant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, ils dirent au maître des glaces (et c'est le cas de le dire) de sortir.

Ce dernier arborait, contre toute attente, un air embarrassé.

« Ca vous fait une clé en moins. Dit Olivier Minne en affichant un sourire désolé tout en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Camus.

\- Et une cuve en moins aussi ! » Ajouta Aiolia en explosant de rire.

Du haut de sa tour, le Père Fourras jubilait.

« Et bien, c'est une bonne surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce cher Camus échoue ! Ah ! Passe-Muraille ! Dit-il en voyant le nain arriver. Je suis de bonne humeur, vas-y, choisis un parchemin ! »

Passe-Muraille hésita en voyant la pile de parchemin face à lui avant de s'en saisir d'un.

« Excellent choix, je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même ! Allez, zou ! »

De retour du côté des Chevaliers, ces derniers faisaient des calculs.

« Il nous faut encore trois clés, sinon, on est fichus ! Dit Milo alors qu'ils formaient un cercle. Mais bon, ils ne pourront pas arrêter l'émission si on a que six clés, ça va faire baisser l'audimat' !

\- Oui, mais on peut toujours récupérer des clés chez Blanche. Dit Mû.

\- Qui ça ?

\- On récupère les clés manquantes chez elle.

\- Sérieux ? Et ben, tout va bien ! Fin de la réunion !

\- Pour l'amour et la justice ! »

Olivier Minne regardait la caméra en mimant avec ses lèvres la phrase : « Ils sont fous ! » Quand vint Passe-Muraille avec le parchemin qu'il avait lui-même choisi.

« Alors, voyons voir qu'elle est la prochaine cellule… Il s'agit de… La laverie ! Suivez Passe-Partout, c'est par là ! »

Et les voici partis !

Voilà ! C'était tout pour ce huitième chapitre, encore une fois, désolée pour le retard ! (Je poste ce chap le jour de la Saint-Valentin, est-ce normal ?) Bref, vous l'aviez deviné, c'était bien Camus, mais je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il perde, hein ? Cx Enfin bref, si ce chap vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé une, je vous aime !), et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
